Various specific data busses have been developed for data transmissions in an aircraft for handling ever increasing data volumes. However, such increasing volumes show that the available bandwidth is generally no longer sufficient. Stated differently, any increase in the available bandwidth is accompanied by substantial cost increases.
Thus, attempts have been made to fall back on using commercial standards for data transmission. However, commercial standards are not usable in most instances in an aircraft, because commercial standards frequently do not satisfy the higher requirements that must be satisfied for aircraft with regard to the reliability and operational certainty or determinism of the data transmission.